


Delta Domination

by Cosettelicious



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, Facefarting, Fart Fetish, Multi, fart dominatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Terry goes to stop a Penguin Imposter only to be thwarted by him and another thug, who inform him that he has a device on his suit which will draw girls to him, girls who will be encouraged to detain him. Until they arrive, Terry is unaware exactly what is intended for him, but these chicas wish to fart on him, to his dismay.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan





	Delta Domination

Terry was hanging from the mast of a ship while decked in his black Batman costume, waiting for the right moment to spring and stop the criminals from setting sail, for the vessel was currently docked. The boat was loaded with cardboard boxes, contraband cargo similar to his first mission as the Batman of the present-day, which he needed to prevent from arriving at its destination.

His bat hearing enhanced by the suit, he heard a man talking below.

“Don’t worry Penguin Imposter, if that Batman tries to show up, he’ll be in for a nasty surprise.”

“Don’t call me Imposter, I’m better than the original,” said a fat man in a white and black suit who was wearing a monocle.

“The name suits you though, Lorcan. And anyway this is the type of scheme your predecessor would’ve been proud of.”

“Thanks,” said the dude in the tux. “But are you sure he can be contained? He’s caused so much trouble for our...cohorts.”

“We had Nippox plant something on his bat suit when they fought two nights ago. He can either shed the bat suit and reveal his true identity, making him an easy target, or he can let the device deal with him,”

“What will it do?” asked Penguin man eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

“It will cause him to be a magnet for attractive babes his age around Gotham City, will give them enhanced strength so they can rip through walls to get to him.”

“Okay…” the Penguin man said, uncertainly.

“They will proccupy him and allow us to make our getaway.”

“Ah, that I can get behind,” Penguin man said.

Terry realized that they were right, if some device was on his bat suit, he would either have to find it, or reveal himself, or attempt to fight them ignoring the device. He contacted Bruce, the previous Batman who had made this suit.

“Hey, do you know how to search this suit for any device that shouldn’t be there?”

“Um, Terry, there is no such device.”

“But the men on the boat said…”

“It’s to trick you to keep you from fighting them.”

“Oh come on, they can’t know about the bat hearing on this suit.”

“They might think you’re on the boat, concealed or something, but either way, that   
conversation was staged, 100 percent. The big man is following in the steps of one of my former enemies, a fellow known as Penguin, gifted at the sleight-of-hand and trying to fool people.”

“He’s not even the one who brought it up!”

“Which is why it’s more likely they staged the whole thing. Now just get down there and combat them like normal, there is no device which will draw anyone to you.”

Not entirely reassured, Terry decided to feel down his suit, but he didn’t catch anything prominent, it must’ve been small. Regardless, he was wary, he wasn’t absolutely certain Bruce knew what he was talking about.

Nevertheless he swung down from the pole he was hanging on and made a swinging kick at Penguin Man, who rolled over like a bowling pin.

“You’ll never stop me from delivering harmful chemicals to the Iranian Prime Minister!” Penguin Man guffawed.

He had a robotic arm which reached out to grab Terry’s foot and twist him around, tossing him away from the ship where he landed with a thud at the end of the pier.

Terry quickly got up and charged forward but then felt something shock him in the back.

He looked up to see a dude wearing a yellow and black striped suit. “Greetings, Mr. Batman, I am Shockwave and I have come here to engage you in combat until your device brings the ladies here.”

“Electricity doesn’t stop me,” Terry said, rising to his feet and jabbing at Shockwave’s chest.

“Elecricity? That’s not the extent of my powers,” the villain said. “I can phase you out of this world until the girls arrive. You’ll be floating molecules just biding your time for all those hot chicas…”

“I’ve had some bad run-ins with girls, and I’m not about to be distracted by them,” Terry said.   
“Not while you’re shipping something illegally out of Gotham Port.”

“You have no choice,” Shockwave sneered. Terry punched him in the jaw with his bat costume fist and the villain howled. But he continued to fight Terry, kicking him in the leg and sending a shock there, but his boots felt like they were steel-ton…

And Terry’s leg was bleeding. Through the suit. Which should not have been possible.

“I’m not foolish enough to delude myself into thinking I can defeat you, Batman,” Shockwave said. “However, I have to maim you in order for the temporary departure of your solidity to take effect.”

Terry reached up and started to punch at Shockwave’s mask, but the villain just laughed as his fists became see-through.

Terry floated over to where Penguin Man and the first dude were loading the boat with extra crates, full of the illegal substance. It was possible the cardboard boxes were a decoy, but that didn’t matter: Terry needed to stop them. He tried to lift a crate and toss it in the ocean, but his hands just went right through it.

His plan now was to ride on this boat until his body decided to act properly again.  
The man who was speaking to Penguin Imposter before just smiled at Terry, he wasn’t   
invisible, just transparent.

“Sorry, not sorry, Batdude, but in this scenario we have won. If only the Royal Flush Gang had been better prepared, they wouldn’t have been caught by you. Unfortunately, this means we can only commit crimes when the moon is full, until we figure out how to make it work on other nights. “

“I’m going to stay on this boat and when I’m solid again dump all your boxes and crates into the ocean.”

“Good luck with that,” the man said.

Then Shockwave got on board and they set off into the sea.

Terry decided these crimincals were pushovers, they thought they could stop him like this?   
Their game was odd, but not unsolvable.

At least that’s what he thought until a mighty wind lifted him up and ripped him off the boat, bobbing him along back to the pier.

“Have fun with the ladies, Batman!” Penguin Imposter sneered. Shockwave chortled, while the other man merely waved, as the boat sailed away from the dock, carrying the criminals further and further out to sea.

Terry tried to get up from the pier with the intention of swimming after them, or floating, however this not having a solid body thing worked.

But at that moment, the moon got extra bright and blinded him. His focus went hazy, then he blinked out of consciousness.

When he came to, he saw three girls peering down at him. One was his girlfriend, Dana, an adorable Asian girl. The other two were blonde, but one of them should’ve been behind bars.

“Um, Melanie, nice to see you,” Terry said. Before remembering he was in his black Batman suit with the crimson bat symbol etched on the chest and thus she shouldn’t know his true identity. “Shouldn’t you be in jail, though?”

As either Batman or Terry, she would know that he saw her being taken away.

“Turns out I have a hunting instinct tonight and it was strong enough to break me out of prison,” she said. “Oh and by the way, pretty ironic that you’re Batman, Terry.”

“Um, no, I don’t know a Terry,” he protested., shaking his head, which wasn’t fun to do with his back pressed against planks. He was glad however to feel solid again, meaning that what   
Shockwave had done to him had worn off.

“Your mask is off, hunkycakes,” said the other blonde, holding it up.

“Uh, you can’t call him that, you never dated him,” said Dana.

“I don’t have to date someone to call a guy hunkycakes, and you really should let up, we’re all here for the same purpose.”

“Er, what purpose is that?” Terry asked, which even as he said it, something occurred to him, the other two finding out was whatever, well, no, it wasn’t, but still...Dana discovering his secret was an S-class taboo.

“Wait, first I must say something, before you answer that, Melanie,” Dana said. She titled her head gazing down at Terry. “You know, you could’ve told me about this, I would’ve understood.”

“Oh come on, Dana, if villains know who Batman is dating, they could use you as a pawn to get me to do whatever they want, which typically means step aside while they commit crimes.”

“Fair enough,” Dana said. “But a girl still doesn’t like to be kept in the dark, and I wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“I’ll bear that in mind in future,” Terry said. Then he remembered the Penguin Imposter,   
Shockwave, and the third dude getting away. “Uh, but I’ve got business across this sea to attend to if you don’t mind, so I’ll be taking that rain check.”

He started to sit up, but the second blonde, who was pretty sexy and known as Blade, though her real name was Melissa...everyone called her Blade...she pushed him backward and sat on his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere, hunkycakes,” she said, gleefully.

Terry looked at his girlfriend. She should be shoving Melissa off, right into the water or just to the side on the pier for being intimate by sitting on his chest. But Dana merely grinned down at him. What was going on?

“Can I go on him first?” Melanie asked. “He did kind of get my family thrown in prison.”  
What did she mean, go on him? That was very strange phraseology.

“Sute, go ahead,” Dana said. “MIne are the worst so I should go last.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Melissa declared. “I once released one in the locker room and no one could breathe in there for a week.”

What the heck were they talking about? Terry was so confused. Also, this felt like a dream, these three working together and Dana being fine with a different girl sitting on him...like this seemed like something she would never do. Unless there was a secret she never told him about, which was quite possible. He wasn’t exactly the most attentive boyfriend.

And then Melanie bounced up to his face and rubbed her butt around it, even lifting up her legs to spin around like a top. It was interesting that she could do that on the bridge on his nose, she only went a couple of turns before her butt slid down and felt like it was going to crush his jaw.

But even though he could kind of see Melanie doing this, and having a blast, he could not fathom why Dana wasn’t screaming at her or pushing her off.

Especially Melanie since Terry had dated her for a bit when Dana seemed to think he had no time for her at all and was ready to give up on him. That time was over thank goodness, they were back to dating, which was why she should’ve been more protective of her territory.

And then Melanie’s butt gave off the sound a foghorn might make, which was definitely not what Terry expected to happen.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

She had farted! The stench was so bad it could’ve killed the fish in the saltwater near the pier, goodness. But also because Melanie was sitting on him, Terry couldn’t get away from it.

His bat suit actually felt weakened, shoving someone off of him should’ve been a piece of cake but right now it didn’t seem like that was the case. Also if he could get her off, she might   
roll off the pier into the waves and that wouldn’t be ideal. But regardless, he couldn’t.   
Perhaps Shockwave had done something to his suit. But maybe it was an accident that Melanie had released, that’s all it could be.

Except...the girls were giggling. Like a peck of excited hens. So even if this was an accident, they were fine with it, yipes!

But Melanie kept bouncing her ass on his face.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllpppaaaaaa

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkkktttttt

Yuck, these smelled like loaded beef burritos. Which also meant that these girls likely planned this, after all: they didn’t serve those in prison, which is where Melanie had been.

If only she hadn’t been part of the Royal Flush Gang. Terry had felt that she needed him, as he needed her, they could escape expectations for a brief time. But once he learned she was a criminal, his heart hardened to her.

And yet here she seemed just like a regular teenage girl, except seeming to want to fart on him. He could understand if it was for revenge, but why was Dana fine with it? And even if   
the other two were doing this, why Blade was here he couldn’t say. Melissa had no beef with him of any sort; they barely interacted. He also thought that Dana and him had patched things up. She seemed fine on their most recent dates.

“Yo, I’ve really got to fart,” Melissa said. “So let me take my throne, his face.”

“I’m not done, though,” Melanie said, wiggling her ass.

“You can continue later, let someone else have a turn.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Melanie said, slipping off Terry’s face. He had no time to react before   
Melissa took her place.

She wasted no time, simply groaned, clutching her stomach and leaning forward.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuflllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllppppppp

Her farts smelled of fish sticks and onion rings. Terry was disgusted that he couldn’t escape from it. And he started gagging. This was not a fun thing to experience, why couldn’t the girls let up?

Melissa kept farting on him, in fact one long stream of gas lasted eight minutes without cessation.

“Okay, time for me to have a go,” Dana said.

“But sitting on him is so comfortable,” Melissa said. “I’m not sure I even can get off.”

She rocked on Terry’s face with her posterior to demonstrate this.

“Yeah, but my posterior has to pummel out the stink,” Dana said, patting her buttcheeks.

“Okay, I guess it is your turn, after all, you are his girlfriend,” Melissa said. But instead of   
getting off Terry, she bounced down to his chest where the vivid crimson bat symbol was emblazoned into the suit.

Dana grinned down at her boyfriend. “Don’t worry, peach, my farts are the stinkiest here.”

“Those are fighting words,” Melanie barked.

“Neverthless, they are true,” Dana said, standing up, stepping over Terry’s face and wagging her ass in his line of vision before dropping on his face like a meteor.

He actually liked watching her ass wag and having it on his face, but the fact that it was going to release fart filled him with dread, ruining the moment.

“Come on out, stink,” Dana coaxed in a very kawaii voice.  
Her ass rumbled.

tttttttttttttttllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppp

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllllllllllgggggggggggggg

Taco farts filled Terry’s lungs; his girlfriend sighed as though she were being given a massage. Those gas particles must’ve really hurt while they were in her anus waiting to emerge

“Let’s see if my butt can do better than that, shall we?”? Dana bounced with her ass on   
Terry’s nose, then slid down to his chin, adorably.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Her gas gripped Terry’s tongue so it felt like it had been seismic tossed in a wrestling arena.   
He began gagging so hard that he felt he might cough up his lungs, which surely were blackened already like someone addicted to nicotine fo ryears.

“Well, I think that’s all my butt can produce right now,” Dana lamented.

She and Melissa got off him and all three girls wavved their butts in unison as Terry watched.   
Then they headed away from him along the pier. Good, he still had time to catch Shockwave and put a stop to the illegal goods he and imposter Penguin were planning to sell. Or at least he thought he did, would require a jet pack or something but should be feasible.

But then he heard the pounding of feet and Melanie swung her ass onto his face.

“You didn’t think we were done with you, Batman? It’s way too soon for us to leave.” She was perched on his chin, looking down at him. Her crotch tucked in her jeans was pressed against his nose and his eyes gazed up at her with irritation. His lips were pressed against her seat, at least she had those denim jeans on otherwise his lips would be uncomfortably close to her ass, she also seemed like the kind of girl who would go commando, pantiless.

“Round two time!” Melissa said, shouting into a bullhorn. Terry cringed: what if someone came to the pier and discovered him here, dressed as Batman? They’d put two and two together, and Terry wasn’t sure he could pass this off as a costume. Especially since the girls would affirm that he was the actual Batman.

“You love my farts best, don’t you, from round one?” Melanie asked, biting her lip. When   
Terry breathed easier as it didn’t seem like any stragglers who would report this to the news were coming, Melanie’s ass rumbled, indicating Terry had a new threat to worry about.

He didn’t have any time to ponder over that, as her butt produced some massive farts almost immediately.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOORGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The stink was making him extremely light-headed. He wondered vaguely if their diets had been given something to enhance the way their farts worked, instead of spreading around in the open space, it seemed like all these nasty particles swooped up his nostrils, and like a magnet gathered there as the only place they wanted to go. And the gagging was really paining his throat. Overall, he was having a terrible experience, and knowing that these girls’ actions had allowed criminals to escape his grasp made it all that much worse.

“Yo, it’s time for my round two,” Melissa said.

“Okay, but first I’ve got to release a really long fart,” Melanie said.

Oh no, Terry didn’t want to have to endure that. He attempted to push her off, but his efforts were fruitless. She giggled. “Seems you’re in distress, Batman. Perhaps this will cut you down to size.”

Her ass was warm even through her jeans. That could not be good at all.

ttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllluuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxffffffffffffffffooooooooooorrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddeeeellllllllllllllppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Terry’s nose was blasted with chili dog farts and odors probably produced by a turkey wrap with lettuce and olives. No matter what produced it, however, it reeked horribly. Terry’s gag reflex went into overdrive, and Melanie chortled, pleased at her anus’ work. “The grimace on your face is priceless,” she said, as she rose to her feet.

Melissa stepped onto his stomach. “I’m not going to be kind to you this time.”

Unlike Melanie who wore denim jeans, Melissa only seemed to like shorts which emphasized her butt.

She whirled around, presenting her ass and shaking it vigorously. Like a soda that once the cap is twisted, fizzes and sprays everywhere. Which wasn’t an analogy someone who was going to be sat on by another wanted to make.

She thrust her butt backward, and the impact was so hard he felt as though he had been whacked with a baseball bat. Which would not have done anything had he had the mask on, his whole suit being a protection against blows such as that, but considering his face was exposed, and the suit ineffective anyhow due to what Shockwave had done, made him feel a little useless right now, something that didn’t help the situation.

“Ready to sniff more of my farts, loser?” Melissa asked, rubbing her shorts-clad ass all around his cheeks and across his forehead, down his nose and bouncing on his chin.

Then several atomic bombs burst from her ass, or tear gas, however you chose to view it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIVVVUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

BBBBBBBBBBBOORRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAA

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It reeked of grilled cheese and tater tots, but also some of her fart particles swirled around his tongue and made him ultra-disgusted. As he gagged, he wondered why she regarded him as a loser, they barely knew each other, unless Dana had been telling her unsavory things about him, which was possible.

She kept farting for ten more minutes, the particles didn’t seem to leave the pier but circle around Terry’s face, tormenting him.

Actually, some was digging into his suit as well, his chest felt as if all three girls had been farting on it for hours, even though it hadn’t been anywhere near that long that they were on   
the pier together.

“My turn for round two,” Dana said.

“What can his girlfriend possibly do to top us pair of blondes?” Melissa sasked.

“You know I have the stinkiest releases of us three,” Dana remarked.

“Yes but you don’t know how to make him feel dominated.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dana said, as Melissa stood up, shook her ass above Terry while her feet rested with her heels on the ground and her toes curled against his shoulders, then she danced backwards and permitted Dana to take her seat on the throne that was her boyfriend’s face.

She lowered her skirt a bit and the panties waistband to reveal the crest of her right buttcheek, her front twisted so she could gaze back at Terry. “It’s not time for the full moon yet, only a sliver.”

She giggled then put back up her skirt and panties, then whipped around so her curtain of dark hair swayed, and she shifted side to side over his lips in a sawing motion.

ffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

lllllllllllllllloooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

zzzzzziiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppp

dddddddddddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaa

Dana’s farts shot up Terry’s nostrils with the worst stink imaginable, at least worst he’d encountered and he had some fights near open manhole covers, and some public restrooms weren’t exactly savory, yet they smelled better than his girlfriend’s gas, ugh.

And her farts kept on coming, relentless, with horrid meat smells, rotten vegetable ones, and tons produced by consumption of dairy, such as cottage cheese and spinach cheesy bread with feta.

After a while, Melissa and Melanie stood on either side of Terruy’s head then dropped down to whisper in Dana’s ears, Melissa in her left, Melanie in her right.

Then the girls all giggled, after which they stood up, Dana on Terry’s neck, from which she held her feet there for twenty seconds, causing his gagging from her recently released gas to hurt even worse, then she stepped toward his chest and flipped around. All three girls grinned mischieviously down at him.

“Um, you three ready to let me go yet?” Terry asked.

“Of course not,” Melanie scoffed. “We have hours of farts left in our asses, and one of us is going to fetch pizza soon so we can keep going all niight.”

“However, for now,” Melissa said, “It’s time for you to experience three full moons.”

Then both the blondes and the Asian girl turned their asses to him. Melanie pulled down her jeans, confirming she had no panties on, which was nasty, that she’d go around in public like that especially since he was sure it had nothing to do with her recently being incarcerated.

Melissa yanked off her shorts, and Dana her skirt.

“Stare at our beautiful asses,” Melanie commanded. Terry was going to guess hers was the dirtiest, especially based on the looks of it. He hoped she hadn’t run it bare across the prison floor, but for all he could conjecture, she probably had. Dana’s rear was the stinkiest, and Melissa’s, well, he didn’t want that near him considering what they intended to do.

Then they dropped down on his face, Dana’s in the center, the impact rattling his skull. The blondes slid down so their bare posteriors rested against his undefended ears. Oh no, they weren’t going to squirt fart juice in his earlobes, were they?

bbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppp

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooorrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffff

tttttttttttttttttttttuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

They would. Their anuses shot it so hard, it was a torpedo of fart juice slamming into his eardums, sloshing everywhere.

But his ears weren’t receiving the worst of it. That was his nose and throat, with Dana’s cute ass sitting astride him, her odors so foul it was like he was lost in a forest of skunks without the bat suit so he could slide away from the horrible stench.

And thus commenced an hours upon hours scenario of torment, though Melissa did go fetch pizza at one point, and Dana left the two blondes with him to fetch some Asian food from home which she said could enhance their farts even beyond the pizza and breadsticks.

When Terry desired to sleep, after Dana had left, Melanie taunted him. “Unh unh unh, short-time ex-boyfriend,” she said. “You’re not going to sleep. Though if you try, our asses should act as alarm clocks.”

Melissa tittered. “Allow me to show you just how loud my butt can get.”

At the moment, she was perched on his neck. He hoped her next release wouldn’t come with fart juice.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOZZZZZZIIIIITTTTTTTTTT

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Terry’s ears felt pained. She wasn’t kidding, these were extremely loud, and they reeked of supreme pizza with pepperoni, bell peppers, Italian sausage, and onions.

“I wish we could make him stick his tongue in our anuses,” Melanie lamented.

“Allow me,” Melissa said, slipping off, permitting Melanie to take her place. She slid up his neck rubbing her butt arduously into it, then perched on his chin.

Then Melissa started tickling his neck. Terry tried to prevent it but he was quite ticklish, and his tongue stuck out, straight into Melanie’s anus, he didn’t know exactly how that worked, but Melanie’s buttcheeks squeezed together, trapping his poor, unfortunate tongue, and causing her to pump her fist in the air. “Score!”

And then she farted.

FFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

This was the worst experience yet, with Terry’s tongue clamped between her buttcheeks, he felt weak. He attempted to yank it out, but that effort proved fruitless. And the stink was really getting to him, that is to say, it already had been but now he had no way to block her gas from swooping down his throat. This was a nightmare of absolute terror, the only upside was being intimate with some cute girls, but this was definitely not what he pictured being the plaything of three high school girls would be like.

Not to mention it kept him from catching criminals, which wasn’t good for the world, generally, but least of all Gotham.

Taking advantage of his weakened state, Melissa decided to add kerosene to this dynamite by plopping on his face, her buttcheeks lidding his eyes.

She wasn’t going to squirt directly in his eyeballs, was she?

Her ass rumbled.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkklllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooorrrrrrppppppppp

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllggggggggggggg

His eyes burned from the fart juice Melissa’s anus sprayed out. Also, Melanie had farted on his tongue at the same time, giving him a double whammy of foul sulfur.

He felt the lowest he had ever been, and it didn’t help when Dana returned, laden with Asian food (he couldn’t see her, but he heard her set them down) and rather than rescuing her boyfriend from his tormentors, joined in, sitting on his neck and adding her own farts while scarfing down spicy noodles.

His entire night went like this, and Melanie hadn’t been kidding, every time he started to doze off, Melissa used her loud farts as an alarm clock to jerk him back awake, so he could serve all three girls in fartsniffing and taking their fart juice squirted up all kinds of undesirable places on his face, even up his nostrils at one point, where the three girls took turns doing that.

And Dana’s guess that the Asian food would make their pizza farts even worse to inhale proved to be accurate, to Terry’s detriment, but to the girls’ delight.


End file.
